crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing
Crash Team Racing Theme Crash Team Racing was the first racing game to feature Crash Bandicoot, released on the Playstation in 1999 and the 4th installment to the series. Crash Team Racing became a 'Greatest Hits' title in 2000 in the US, a 'Playstation, The Best' title in 2000 in Japan and a 'Platinum' title in Europe and the overall PAL region late 2000. For the Japanese localisation, the game was renamed 'Crash Bandicoot Racing.' Crash Team Racing is now available in the Playstation Store for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Portable. Story Crash and his friends are preparing to enter a kart racing tournament. Unfortunately, an extraterrestrial named Nitrous Oxide sees this and travels to Earth to compete. He claims to be the fastest racer in the Galaxy, who travels the stars looking for creatures to test his skill. hen, Oxide challenges them to a race that he calls "Survival Of The Fastest" and explains the rules: Oxide races against the best racer on Earth. If Earth's driver wins, Oxide promises to leave Earth alone (Which he calls a miserable little rock). But if Oxide wins, he promises to turn the entire globe into a concrete parking lot and make Earth's inhabitants his slaves forever. Finally, when the the player gets all 16 Trophies and all 4 Boss Keys, Oxide challenges the player to a final race. The player is victorious, but Oxide says that he would leave Earth alone only after the player gets all the Relics, and that would be the final race. The player wins against Oxide again with all time relics, and this time, Oxide finally leaves Earth alone, and returns to Gasmoxia. Racing Games 'CTR Adventure' *CTR Adventure is the single player portion of the game. Using their chosen character, players must race through all events and win to unlock the final event against Nitros Oxide. Players can earn a variety of awards to unlock new content for racing and show off their times to friends. The different awards are: Racing Trophies *Trophies are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a trophy race. Collect all 4 trophies in each area to open up the boss for that area. After gaining a trophy from 1 race, another one will open (with exception of starting with 2 open when you first enter an area). Boss Keys *Boss races are unlocked after obtaining all 4 trophies in 1 area. Boss Keys are obtained by beating the final boss of each area, the player must have beaten all 5 bosses (Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe Potoroo and Nitros Oxide) and collected their keys as a result. Relics *Relic races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Relics are obtained by scoring the lowest elapsed time in a solo relic race by smashing Time Crates. These Time Crates freeze the clock for the amount of seconds shown on the box (1, 2 or 3 seconds). If the player manages to break all the Time Crates, a "Perfect" bonus is awarded, which decreases the final time by 10 seconds. *There are 3 types of relics: Sapphire, Gold and Platinum. Sapphire is the easiest to obtain, through to Platinum which is the hardest, fastest and lowest time. *After earning all 18 relics, the player can then face Nitros Oxide (again) and unlock N. Tropy. For a list of times to beat for each relic, scroll down to the World Map and Race Tracks section. CTR Tokens *Token races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Tokens are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a token race, much like a trophy race. However this time the player must also collect the 3 letters 'C', 'T' and 'R'. The letters are often hidden away or in hard to get to places or in places unfavourable for winning the race (or a combination of all three). There are a total of 20 Tokens to collect: 16 are obtained by Token races; the final 4 (purple ones) are awarded for beating the Crystal Bonus Rounds. NOTE: If the player does not collect all 3 letters, but comes in 1st place, the token is not awarded. Gems *Gem Cups are unlocked after winning 4 CTR Tokens of the same colour. Their warp vortexes can be found in Gem Stone Valley. After successfully winning a Gem Cup, played in an arcade-style tournament of the 4 races the CTR tokens were played on, with exception of purple, the player wins a Gem and unlocks a character, corresponding to the Gem Color: * Red unlocks Ripper Roo, * Green unlocks Papu Papu, * Blue unlocks Komodo Joe, * Yellow unlocks Pinstripe Potoroo, * Purple unlocks Fake Crash. NOTE: It is possible to have a save with 102% completion, with cheating. This is where the player has successfully completed Adventure Mode, with all relics at least Gold (101%) and Platinum (102%) with Hero and Villain and finish the game and unlocked Nitrous Oxide will be Special Edition only. 'Time Trial' Time Trials are a single player game where you race against the clock to get the best time. If you get a fast enough time you can race N.Trophies' ghosts. You will know you have unlocked the right to race him when he says "You think your fast eh, well lets see if you can beat my time on this track." He is a decent racer but does not use any shortcuts. Upon defeating all of his ghosts he will state you have unlocked him as a playable racer in arcade. After you beat N.Trophy you can race N. Oxide, and if you beat all of his ghosts you unlock the Naughty Dog scrapbook in the main menu. 'Arcade' Allows the player to quickly race on a selection of tracks against a selection of opponents. Players can race on a single track or select 'CUP' in which players race over 4 tracks for the highest total score (which is 36). 2 players can compete in this mode against computer controlled opponents and the difficulty can be set to Easy, Medium or Hard. 'Vs' Up to 4 players compete on a chosen track or across 4 tracks for points. There are no computer controlled racers on Vs. 'Battle' Up to 4 players compete in a 'battle arena' against each other, armed with the weapons found within the game. Players can compete in teams or have a 'free for all'. There are no computer controlled racers on Battle. Story Mode N. Sanity Beach *Crash Cove - Crash Bandicoot's Track *Roo's Tubes - Ripper Roo's Track *Mystery Caves - Aku Aku and Uka Uka's Track *Sewer Speedway - Fake Crash's Track *Skull Rock The Lost Ruins *Coco Park - Coco Bandicoot's Track *Tiger Temple - Pura's Track *Papu's Pyramid - Papu Papu's Track *Dingo Canyon - Dingodile's Track *Rampage Ruins Glacier Park *Blizzard Bluff - Penta Penguin's Track *Dragon Mines - Komodo Joe's Track *Polar Pass - Polar's Track *Tiny Arena - Tiny Tiger's Track *Rocky Road Citadel City *N. Gin Labs - Dr. N. Gin's Track *Cortex Castle - Dr. Neo Cortex's Track *Hot Air Skyway - Pinstripe Potoroo's Track *Oxide Station - Nitrous Oxide's Track *Nitro Court Gem Stone Valley *Slide Coliseum - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's 1st Track *Turbo Track - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's 2nd Track *Red Gem Cup *Green Gem Cup *Blue Gem Cup *Yellow Gem Cup *Purple Gem Cup - Boss Cup Quotes *'Crash:' Whoa *'Crash:' Hehehe *'Coco:' Bandicoot power *'Coco:' Ow *'Coco:' Hey! *'Coco:' Not good *'Coco: '''Coming through *'Neo Cortex:' The trophy's mine *'Neo Cortex:' Take that *'Neo Cortex:' Oh, my *'Neo Cortex:' D'oh *'Neo Cortex:' Ouch *'Neo Cortex:' Aaah! *'N. Gin:' Oww!! *'N. Gin:' Why, you! *'N. Gin:' Eh, hee, hee! Parkit? *'N. Gin:' Eh, heh! Try again. *'N. Gin: Heh heh heh! One for the road! *'''Tiny: Tiny squash puny karts! *'Tiny:' Tiny win! *'Tiny:' Here comes Tiny *'Tiny:' Noooo! *'Tiny:' Auch! *'Dingodile:' Move over, mate. *'Dingodile:' *growls *'Dingodile:' Nyahhh! *'Polar:' *bark *'Polar:' Grrr! *'Pura:' *Meow* *'Ripper Roo:' *insane laughter* *'Ripper Roo:' Blah! *'Papu Papu:' Too bad! *'Papu Papu:' Bunga! *'Papu Papu:' Ooohh! *'Papu Papu:' Got a booboo. *'Komodo Joe:' Ssssucker! *'Komodo Joe:' Sssucess! *'Pinstripe:' Have some of this. *'Pinstripe:' Watch your back! *'Pinstripe:' Yeah right! *'Pinstripe: '''Say goodnight *'Pinstripe:' Oooh! *'Pinstripe:' Over the top *'Pinstripe:' Ow! *'Fake Crash:' Waaahooo! *'Fake Crash:' Noo-oh! *'Fake Crash: heah e huh huh *'''Penta Penguin: *quark* *'Penta Penguin:' *speech* *'Penta Penguin:' *quark laughter* *'Penta Penguin: '''Take One! *'Penta Penguin: Take Two! *'''Dr Nefarious Tropy: Yes! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Blimey! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Nothing good. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Bad timing. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Watch more luck. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Take this *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Like clockwork! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' *grunts* *'Nitrous Oxide:' You'll never best me! *'Nitrous Oxide:' Try again! *'Nitrous Oxide:' Here's a little surprise *'''Nitrous Oxide: '''Your slower than your perputual? planet. Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Racing Games